Dear Agony
by LessThanForever
Summary: Leo liked Nico. Nico liked Percy, and Percy liked Annabeth. It was as simple as that. But Leo was done pretending...Will one kiss ruin his friendship with Nico? Sorry I suck at summaries lol(:
1. Last Kiss

Hiya! For those who don't know me, I wrote a Leico fanfic called 'Monster' and you can find it on my page! This is another fanfic, based off yet again on Leico but a dash of Peico? Lol Idk what you call it but Percy and Nico. I'd like to thank CatchingFire1 for their great suggestion. This isn't quite a song fic but the title 'Dear Agony' is from the song by Breaking Benjamin. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 (Leo's PoV) I can't do this anymore...Everything I've done is for nothing. I can still recall the hollow look in his eyes every time we fought. The false happiness he would give to everyone at dinner as we cracked jokes towards his way. I remember first seeing those eyes when we rescued him from Tartarus...It wasn't until a few weeks after his beautifully hollow face began haunting my dreams, did I learn his name. His name was Nico. IS I should say because nothing bad happened to him, just to us. I spent months after learning his name trying to get close to him and I succeeded, he opened up and we became great friends. Best friends. I shouldn't have pushed him away, that brought on a lot of drama we could all have lived without. But even if I wanted too I can't now...Which is exactly how I ended up here at this moment in Nico's cabin, with all of our friends around us, and he's throwing a bitch fit. Which as of this moment I could live without. What was I gonna say? That I started pushing him away because he was in love with someone else? Yeah no thanks, I could live without that. But I still let my eyes drift over to Percy who, with his crow black hair, sea green eyes, and perfect complexion. I could see why Nico was head over heels for him. But, Percy was with Annabeth so I didn't understand how Nico would think he had a chance. And it wasn't until he started screaming my name did I realize he was talking to me and reality snapped back into place. "Leo. Leo. Leo. LEO VALDEZ!" I was done and sick of his attitude so I yelled back. "What the FUCK do you want!?" "What do I fucking want?! I want my best friend back!" "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure there are others lined up to take the spot!" "What the hell are you talking about!?" "You maybe if you weren't so stubborn and lovestruck you would understand!" "Lovestruck?" "Yeah, and you know damn well what I'm talking about!" "Of course I do but what does that have to do with anything right now? We all just want our Leo back. The one who's always making bad jokes, and inventing, and being happy for no reason. What happened? You're never jittery anymore and you haven't even picked up a tool in weeks...What happened?" I couldn't take it anymore, I had to tell him but I couldn't he's my best friend...I'm done hiding from him so I do what my heart wants and I lean in, and right before I close my eyes I see his widen, with fear or with desire I don't know. Kissing Nico was like kissing any other girl but even better, because I feel something in this one...Something I haven't before. He smelled of citrus and spices, his cologne I bet. And tested like mint ice cream. It was something I never wanted to let go of, but before I knew what was happening, I was pushing him away and realization of what I had just done burned in my mind but I didn't regret it. No not really, because it was something I had always wanted. His eyes widened in realization and I backed up into the door, I bet he could read the expression of fear and rejection across my face. Everyone else in the room wasn't as shocked as Nico, because half of them saw it coming from a mile away. He was just dense like that. When I tried to speak it came out hoarse and just above a whisper. "You wanted to know what was wrong with me? You're what's wrong Nico...I've wanted to be with you for so long but you're still hung up on HIM. Well I'm done pretending like it doesn't hurt. I'm done." And with that I ran out the door, and continued running and didn't stop until I reached the beach where layed down and cried until I fell asleep on the sand. Thinking about him...


	2. Night Out

**Chapter 2**

**(Leo's PoV)**

I guess, I woke up a few hours later. Still laying on the sand, my face cracked and uncomfortable from dried tears. I had to get away, I couldn't stay here tonight. No doubt in my mind did Nico assemble a search party and he's at my cabin waiting, you know unless he hates me… You know, I shouldn't be even be here. Who needs an obnoxious, loud-mouthed, annoying, jittery 14-year-old around? Theres this club a few miles from here that I keep seeing for teens. Its called, I think something like Nightowl? Whatever it sounds cool.

Walking, took me forever. I didn't care though it gave me reason to plug in my headphones into my iPod. You could say that I'm kind of a dark person when it comes to music. My iPod is full of Skillet, Flyleaf, Fireflight, Three Days Grace, Metallica, Falling in Reverse, Of Mice and Men, and stuff like that. I do have a few bands who are more as: Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Smashing Pumpkins, American Authors and Matchbox Twenty.

To be perfectly, did the song _World So Cold _by _Three Days Grace _fit my life at this moment. I guess I could have a little self pity once in a while. Just the melody feels hallowing, I could listen to it all day… I lost myself in the bands music, until I got to the bridge.

_I feel numb_

_I can't come to life_

_I feel like I'm frozen in time_

_Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away_

_Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away_

_Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days_

_Since you've gone away, you've gone away_

I realized that it was true. Since I kissed Nico, I hadn't felt hot at all. Strange isn't it with my body temperature being like it is, I'm always hot and sweaty. But I haven't felt anything. I guess, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I had reached my destination.

Getting past the bouncer was easy, he looked at me and without a word let me inside. It was like any other teenage club, strobelights, neon paint on the walls, blacklights, the smell of booze and alcohol in the air, and dubstep playing. _Might as well make the best of this night,_ was my last thought about anything else when I was handed a drink by a skanky looking blonde. About an hour later a song actually knew came on.

_**You're wide awake, your heart beats**_

_**Sister Mary in her burning dress with god at her feet**_

The same blonde that handed me a drink came over and started dancing with me. I couldn't think straight but I didn't care, this was my night. Fuck Nico and Percy and all of the bullshit. Although it might be the beer talking here. I don't even know.

_**They take and take, but no more**_

_**Cause now you're gonna show em what the night is really for**_

_**And leave your heart out on the dance floor**_

I didn't want to think about anything else, I wanted to leave everything behind right now, because this is my night. The blonde, who I learned is VERY touch if you know what I mean, was taking me too the center of the dancefloor.

_**Put your hands up, it's all right**_

_**Saying "oh ho oh oh", until the sunrise**_

_**And if you can't sleep, do it all night**_

_**Saying "oh ho oh oh", and don't you ever fade away**_

I couldn't even make shapes out at this point but I didn't care, it felt good too forget isn't that why people did this?

_**Your life is full, of hard days**_

_**You try to hold it down but it's more than you can take**_

_**Those flashing lights, they shine down**_

_**It's hard as hell to try to keep your head in this town**_

_**So we're gonna burn the place down**_

I wanted to burn it down but no, not risking it. I melted into what I thought was Nico kissing me and I let it all go for at least one night.

_**Put your hands up, it's all right**_

_**Saying "oh ho oh oh", until the sunrise**_

_**And if you can't sleep, do it all night**_

_**Saying "oh ho oh oh", and don't you ever fade away**_

_**No don't you ever fade away, yeah**_

_**Until the sun rise**_

Fuck responsibilities. I was always the one people came too for help. No one ever wanted to help me.

_**Saying "oh ho oh oh" (repeat)**_

_**Put your hands up, it's all right**_

_**Saying "oh ho oh oh", until the sunrise**_

_**And if you can't sleep, do it all night**_

_**Saying "oh ho oh oh", and don't you ever fade away**_

_**No don't you ever fade away, yeah**_

_**And don't you ever fade away (better put your hands up)**_

Nothing made sense anymore, there was just colors and blurs in front of me. I didn't even know where I was, much less who was with me.

_**Saying "oh ho oh oh", until the sun rise.**_

**I don't own the songs or bands I've mentioned and I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians either. The song at the club he's listening too is 'Put Your Hands Up' by Matchbox Twenty next chapter should be up in 3 days cx**


	3. Those Nights

**Chapter 3**

(Percy's POV)

(Right after Leo left)

What in the actual hell just happened? I honestly have no idea. Okay, lets back track for a minute. After arriving at Nico's cabin, with a very reluctant Leo in tow. You know we thought that, we'd jst talk to him for a minute about what was going on with him. Since, he wouldn't talk to me or anybody else about it, we thought of Leo's best friend, Nico. Only giving each other a glance before dragging him towards the awaited boys cabin. Anyways, at this very moment Nico begins to call Leo's name,

"Leo. Leo." he begins to get irritated after the second Leo, "Leo. LEO VALDEZ" And it's yelled with so much force that I jumped, even though I had been paying attention unlike poor Leo over hear. But all I can see is a scowl, that looks very strangely out of place on Leo's face.

"What the FUCK do you want!?" Looking outraged Nico responds with,

"What do I fucking want?! I want my best friend back!" Leo only looks more angry and even a bit sad?

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure there are others lined up to take the spot!" Wait what? That didn't even make any sense? What in all that is Zeus, is Leo talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Apparently I wasn't the only one confused.

"You know maybe if you weren't so stubborn and lovestruck you would understand!" Dude, WTF?

"Lovestruck?" I see Nico's eyes flicker towards me, and I can see the fear there.

"Yeah, and you know damn well what I'm talking about!" Leo looked extremely pissed, but he looked at Nico with lovesick eyes. Wait, no. Leo couldn't possibly, be _in love _with Nico could he? I mean it makes so much more sense. The way he's been trying so hard to get to know him, and the way that he's been trying to be around him and protect him at all times. Well, I guess that being best friends can do that to you huh? I'm snapped out of my thoughts is the middle of Nico's rant.

"...one who's always making bad jokes, and inventing, and being happy for no reason. What happened? You're never jittery anymore and you haven't even picked up a tool in weeks...What happened?" Now instead of looking angry, he's on the edge of tears.

Now, I won't get into detail of what happened, at least not specific detail but, as my eyes are flicking back and forth between the two like a tennis match. I witness, what more or less is Leo lunging forwards at Nico. One hand cupping the back of his neck, the other is being put around his waist in an attempt to pull him closer to him. Leo closes his eyes and latches his mouth onto Nico's. You can literally, see the gears grinding and calculating in his head. He's hesitating, on the brink of possibly kissing him back while the rest of us are just sitting here with our jaws all the way to the floor.

Leo picks that second, the one right before Nico responds to pull away, lust filled eyes changing into horror as he realized what he had done. Although half of us, saw that coming. Leo, slowly starts backing up. Right before he reaches the door though, do we hear his hoarse, terrorized voice laced with fear speak up.

"You wanted to know what was wrong with me? You're what's wrong Nico...I've wanted to be with you for so long but you're still hung up on HIM. Well I'm done pretending like it doesn't hurt. I'm done." That being the last words placed in the tension filled room. The only thing being heard is the sound of the door swinging shut. And just like that, Nico's reduced into a crying ball sprawled across the floor.

\

(Nico's POV)

THAT SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?! Of all people, why his best friend? Is this some cruel joke?! I couldn't help it. I couldn't help the loud sobs that racked my bodies as I curled up into a ball. Honestly, I couldn't, even if I wanted to. I bet no one knew what to do, they stood there in complete silence and looked at one another before making the decision that Hazel (who next to Leo knew me the best) would come over and try to help me compose myself.

"Shhh Nico, it's going to be okay." She tried to reassure me as she knelt next to me.

"N-n-no Ha-z-zel it's n-not" I but you I was barely audible through my tears.

She rubbed circle around my back as if trying to calm me, "Yes, baby, yes it will"

Suddenly, I could care less about my feelings, as my head snapped up and I realized something, where in the the did Leo run off to? He couldn't have gone to Bunker 9, or his cabin. I wipe away my tears and shakily stand up.

"Guys," I manage to choke out, "Where did he go?" I saw everyone's eyes go wide as if they're now just contemplating it. I begin to freak out, yelling out for someone to find him. At one point I got so frustrated that I ran outside and called his name for five minutes, before a hand was gently layed on my shoulder and I spun around to see Annabeth's pity filled eyes looking back at me.

"Nico," She whispered, "He's probably out and about walking. You know trying to blow off some steam before he comes back okay? He's only 17 wat could he have gone and done?" Although, her words offer me little comfort I decide that its better to just agree with her and leave it be.

"Alright," I whisper and turn away.

I headed back to my cabin, after everyone left and collapsed against my mattress, still in my clothes from that day. I hoped he was okay, but all in due time did drowsiness finally overcome my heavily lidded eyes and I fell into the most restless sleep I've had since coming back from Tarturus.

**Haha, hey guys. Sorry it took longed than I thought because I have school going on and such Ikr ewwww. Anyways next chapter will be up in a few days to a week cx Sorry. And for this chapter my playlist is, **_**Wipe Your Eyes**_** by the all famous and personally one of my favorite bands Maroon 5. XD and the second one is **_**Cough Syrup by Keane. **_**SOOOOOOO continue to look for the next chapter(;**

**~LessThanForever**


End file.
